High Times
by lndsyellsn
Summary: Tyrion introduces Sansa to marijuana and surprising how a little bud makes everyone happy.
1. chapter 1

It was something only whores, sellswords, pirates, and wildlings did. That's what her mother and Septa always tought her. But sitting next to Tyrion on the balcony watching him inhale from the small rolled up piece of parchment, Sasa was excited.

"What exactly are we doing?" She asked when he dragged her out of the warm room to the cool night air.

"I want to relax with my wife, and I don't believe wine will do after this afternoon." He helped her to a chair before sitting in the one next to her. "Bronn procured this for me. I was gonna wait till we were free from Kingslanding but since that will be a while now..." He held the end of rolled paper to a candle just long enough for it slowly burn.

"What is it? It smells awful." Sansa asked when he passed it to her.

"Just try it, you may like it. Just take a slow breath in and hold it for a while." Tyrion instructed and watched her bring it to her lips as he had.

Taking it back he watched her face turn pink to red fighting back the burning cough that had built up before she let out the breath and procceded to cough out her lungs.

"Oh it burns," Sansa cried taking a few sips of cold water inbetween coughs.

"What did I just try?" She demands again trying to calm her lungs.

"It's called marijuana it comes from Pentos. It helps relax the mind and body. Tryion explained as he let the smoke slowly out. "The burn lets you know your doing it right." He winked at her.

"And you enjoy this? Mother and Septa told me about it once, Mother had caught Theon and Robb trying it once. She was furious, but father just laughed and told her to let them be. When they finally showed up for supper they're eyes were blood shot and ate more then even The Hound could put away." Sansa smiled at the memory.

"I do enjoy a good smoke in the evening, but not alone," He offered her another hit before continuing "It will make us quiet hungry, we'll sneak to the kitchen if we must."

It wasn't long till Sansa was high, Tryion buzzed and the roll was gone.

They found their way to the kitchens, taken Tryion's secert passageways. Sansa sat on the table infront of Tryion's chair as they shared some leftover cream and strawberries.

"I don't hate you." She told him, more to herself. "I think, we could be terrible happy, if I let us."

Without another word Sansa leaned forward and kissed him. After the shock wore away Tryion kissed her back pulling her closer and intertwining his finger though her hair, estatic it was as soft as it looked. Breaking apart for air Tryion took her hand and lead her back to their chambers.

Before he could ask Sansa anything, her lips were back on his with more confidence. She only stopped to lead him to the bed and climbed up. He had only just joined her on the bed when she started to continue their kiss and began exploring his body with her hands. Tryion could feel his erection straining to be free when Sansa started to moan in his mouth as he slowly begain moving his hands from her hair to her hips and back.

Taking their time undressing Tyrion kissed ever part of Sansa, worshipping her body as her dress slipped down her perfect form. He made a mentel map of her body, bringing her closer to her pleasure only to deny her. The sun was just starting to rise when their bodies finally joined.

"This must be what heaven feels like," Tryion figured as they slowly made love ignoring the outside world in its hustle to prepare for the day.

When they were done Sansa decide the greatest love story wouldn't be of some knight and his lady, but of The Demon Monkey and Triators Daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

(A.U)

Tryion was feeling rather proud of himself. He found, what he felt was, the perfect gift for his young wife for her 16th name day just months after they ran from King Landing and all of Westeros to Meerne after Queen Cersie accused them of murdering Joffery.

"Keep them closed. No peeking Sansa." He teasingly reminded her as he lead her to their small balcony to give her, her name day gift.

"Almost there..stop." Placing his hands on her small waist he positioned her just so. "Now, open them." He told her realizing just how much he wanted her love her gift.

His effort was reward with a small gasp when Sansa saw her gift.

"Its beautiful, Tryion truely but what is it?" She asked gingerly picking up the twisted yet smooth small roll of blue and grey glass.

Tryion smiled happy she was at least interested in it and didn't sound dissappointed.

"I explained to the smith I wanted something small, delicate, and lady like that you could fill one end with the buds and inhale the smoke from the other. This is what he gave me. Now when you have a nightmare or just want to relax you don't have to wait for me to roll one for you."

" I love it, my lord." She teasing called him placing a kiss on his lips. "Shall we try it togeather?"

But Tryion was no longer focused on her gift but on how sheer her new dress was, he could make out the faint shadow of her perfectly formed legs and his eyes were found themselves stareing at her bum.

"Mmmm." He replied sitting down and pulling Sansa to sit between his legs on the lounge

Sansa carefully took the small plant buds they had and put them neatly in the shallow bowl at one end before Tryion showed her how to light it while she took a small inhale and leaned back into him with a content sigh.

"Its perfect, "She informed him as the cloud of smoke left her lip. "Though we won't be able to do this often any more my dear."

"You know dear they are fine with it here. We don't have to hid it." Tryion told her placing kisses around her neck and jaw.

"No, Tryion you miss understand me. We won'tbe able to sit like this for long. I spoke to the healer here in the pyramid."

"My dear have you been ill and not told me?" He shifted her so he could look in her eyes. "You know you can tell me my dear. I notched you've pulled away from me these last few days I just assumes it was your moon blood." He pushed a stand of hair back from her face.

Shaking her head Sansa smiled and kissed his head.

"No Tryion. I haven't had my moon blood since we first arrived here."

On that note she gracefully got up and went in their room to allow him to ponder her words and prepare for their supper.

"If you haven't, "She heard him start, before she heard him rush from lounge to the door and watched him freeze eyes wide. "Your pregnant. That's why you saw the healer." He slowly walked to her and buried his face into her stomach holding her hips.

Soon she felt his tears seep into her dress, kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

"Are you pleased my lord?" She asked him, relived to see the small on his face.

"I spent quiet a bit of time finding you the perfect gift for your name day and here you've gone and given me a better gift. Thank you my sweet sweet wife." He captured her lips in his and before long their food was cold, the wine warm, and The Demoned Monkey and The Traitor's Daughter were both naked and both in complete bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa decided she hated being pregnant. She hated how sick she gets, before Tryion would insist she smoke a tiny bit just so she can eat and keep it down. She hated how no matter how thin her dress was, or even she just stayed in their room in her small clothes she was always burning up.

And that's exactly how Tryion found her after his morning meetings, covered in sweat wearing just a thin nightshift bent over the chamber pot losing whatever snack she tried to eat.

Not saying a word Tryion held her hair back and placed a wet cool cloth to the base of her neck.

"The baby hates me." Sansa cried once she was done and leaning against Tryion.

Kissing her temple Tryion gave her growing bump a loving rub.

"How could our child hate you. Soon this will pass, I promise. Here sit on the balacony. The dragons are stretching their wrings and theres a breeze coming off the water. I'll roll you a little to help settle your stomach then I have a special treat for you."

Helping her the best he could to her feet Tryion lead his wife out to the lounge to rest and watch the dragons. Something she surpising loves just watching and study the dragons, she knew them almost as well as their own mother

"Drogo seems to be enjoying the seabreeze as well." She mused as Tryion rolled the bud for them to share before he settled in beside her.

"I see the salty fresh air is already bringing color back to you cheeks. Here, ladies first. Then you can have your surpise." Tryion told her amd watched her carefully inhale the smoke and began to relax.

Tryion would never tell her how scared he was of eveything to do with Sansa and the baby. It worried him how sick she was all day everyday if she tried to go without smoking, it scared him as much as how fast time was going and how soon the baby would be here. But nothing terrified Tryion more then the fear the baby would be like him and kill Sansa too.

Sansa notching Tryion pulling away cupping his cheek she kissed him softly.

"Come back to me brave knight." She watched his mismatched eyes as he pulles himself out of it. "I wish you would tell me where you go when you do that."

Returning her kiss Tryion smalled amd told her it was nothing and have her a small box with her gift.

Gingerly opening it Sansa cried and laughed.

"Lemoncakes! Oh my dear sweet husband." She smiled and let the sweet amd sour cake melt in her mouth as she settled back and enjoyed her little treat.

"I'm glad you approve. When I saw we had a crate I begged the cook to make you some. And you know a lion never begs."

Sansa smiled and kissed his cheek leaving a sticky sugar print.

"You are not a lion my dear. No, you are far to sweet to be a lion. You're a dragon, just as sweet to me as Drogo is to the Queen."

Tryion's chest puffed with pride and returned to his smoke.

"Oh the healer was here for a bit this morning when you were gone." Sansa told him as if she had news she forgot to share with him. She waited till Tryion startes taking a inhale before continuing. "She suspects that our baby is really babies."

She smiled and laughed watching her husband choke and sputter after taking quick inhale forgetting what he was doing.

It seems the Gods, old and new, had wonderful big plans for the couple and t


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through the exotic garden, Sansa stopped an sat on a bench catching her breath. Smiling fondly at her large belly she rubbed at a foot that was jabbing at her lungs.

"Will you let me eat after I have a little smoke?" Sansa's whispered feeling her belly tighten and relax as she prepared her glass piece.

"You shouldn't be out on your own Lady Sansa. Not being so close to your time." Queen Daenerys sat beside her. "May I join you?"

"Of course your grace. I need some air and a little smoke to settle my stomach before our supper tonight. And I wanted to see the sunset." Sansa told her holding out glass piece. "Would you like some?"

"Thank you." Daenerys smiled taking a hit letting it set in. "Tyrion said in the 7 kingdoms proper ladies don't enjoy smoking. We shall have to change that." She smiled giggling.

"My mother would have a fit if she could see me now," Sansa told the queen, who has become her best friend, giggling taking her turn.

They talked for a while before Dany notched Sansa's restlessness.

"Come, let us go inside where we shall be more comfortable." Taking Sansa by the arm Dany helped her stand but didn't let go as they walked inside. "I heard the cook is preparing lemon cakes for.."

"Oh no," Sansa stopped looking down at the puddle forming at her feet. Following her eyes downwards Dany's own eyes grew large.

"Guards! Fetch Lord Tyrion and the healer! Come, sister my room is closer"

They went at a slow pace stopping as Sansa needed the Queen never letting her go providing as much comfort as she could. Talking about anything to distract Sansa from her labor.

"We are almost there, then you can lay down." Dany whispered wiping the hair from Sansa's face. "You children are eagred to meet their mother."

Sansa nodded thourgh clenched teeth. When they finally made it to her room Sansa already felt the need to push.

"I need Tryion!" She cried as she laid back in bed. "He promised to be here."

"And he will, just let your body do what it needs to. Don't fight it." Dany told her holding Sansa's hand and supporting her head as she bore down. "That's it."

It felt like an eternity till Tryion made it to her as he climbed next to her and took his place by herside.

"I'm sorry dear, I should have been.." His own voice was cut off by the sound of their childs first cry.

Taking the child the healer cleaned the baby before placing it on Sansa's chest.

"A healthy boy." He told the little family before checking on the progress of the next babe.

Kissing her sweat covered brow, Tryion's eyes filled with tears stsring at their perfect little boy, thanking the Gods for spareing their little boy.

"A strong boy needs a strong name," Daenerys whispered helping to clean the blood from the little boy.

"Eddard. His name should be Eddard for his grandfather." Tryion told them, had agreed when they found out they were expecting he would name the boy and she the girls.

Sansa began to thank him as her pain started again Daenerys hold the baby for them.

Hours passed but still, their last little one had not been born and Sansa grew more tired with each push.

Giving the babe to the healer Daenerys' grabbed Sansa from under her arms.

"Help me, Tryion. Let's get her to stand."

Desperate to save his wife and child Tryion nodded and helped her stand in place supporting as much of her weight as he could.

"I'll hold her Tryion, you catch the baby. Come on Sansa give one last push. Please fight! You are fire, like my dragons. "

The queens' words encouraged Sansa's and she gave a finally push her knees buckled and gave out as the child slipped from her body.

Their childs first cries were drowned out by the roar of Drogo.

Holding their child close Tryion cried smiling, he watched as the color came back to Sansa's cheeks and the bleeding slowed.

"Well?" Sansa panted. "Do we have 2 sons or a daughter?"

"I..I don't know. I did not think to check" Tyrion laughed handing her they, small baby.

"A girl." Sansa laughed and kissed her husband. "Joanna Catya."

Once Sansa was comfortably in the bed, on the Queen's orders to use her bed, the little family sat together.

"Shall I fetch the nurse? You need your rest and they should eat." The healer asked beginning to reach for the babies.

"No. I shall feed them." Sansa informed him.

"But my lady," The Healer began.

"No. You heard her, she shall feed them herself. You are dismissed." Daenerys informed him in a final tone.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Tyrion nodded holding his daughter as Sansa prepared to nurse they small children.

"Tyrion sit behind me, please. You are going to help me." Sansa leaned forward with a small wince before settling back into his arms. "Now you shall help me hold them as they eat. Like my father did for mother."

Tyrion smiled over her should thankful she was laying back more than sitting and watched in awe as his children ate.

"Well done sister, they are beautiful."

Daenerys kissed her head. "I'll have a bath drawn in here for you, don't worry about moving to your chambers. Once you feel up to it I will have someone carry you. I will leave you to rest and send a meal for you both."

Sansa hardly heard a word as she just stared at her children, thanking the gods for being the disgraced daughter and demon monkey together and giving them 2 beautiful healthy children.


End file.
